FTO02 Negotiation
by Miz Em
Summary: Part of the Fic To Order thread. Colby and Don argue, David has to be peacemaker


Another FTO, this time requested by Kathleen****

characters- David, Colby, Don and Megan  
**setting-** Bullpen  
**situation- **Colby, Don and Megan are bickering about something, could be a case and the direction Don wants to go. David somehow gets in the position of Peace maker between Don and Colby.  
**mood- **tense  
**reference (this is the word)- **negotiation  
**required- **Could have a bit of humor and a mixture of angst. Colby trying to get his idea taken and Don gaining a new level of respect for Colby. Megan can be the comic relief and David must somehow get the group to listen to each other.

----- 

Colby was arguing again. I should be used to it by now, but the man sure does have his opinions. The big surprise was that he was arguing with Don. Now that was rare. And he was serious, it wasn't his usual "devil's advocate" sort of argument.

We were working on a kidnapping case, a stripper had been kidnapped. She had somehow got away, but by the time we found the kidnapper, he was dead. The stripper, of course, claimed that she didn't kill him. But the evidence was stacked against her. He'd died from a blow to his head. The heavy lamp that had been used had her fingerprints all over it. She claimed he'd raped her and she'd used to the lamp to get him off her, but he'd been alive when she got away.

Yes, it was difficult to swallow. Pardon the pun. But Colby was defending her. I was surprised. We'd encountered strippers in two other cases that I remember, and he hadn't seemed in the least bit sympathetic to them. Well, except for a little male appreciation of their assets. A lot of male appreciation in one instance. I had fully expected that from him. He enjoyed women, had played the field at one time, not that he told me very much more about his personal life.

He saw the surprise in my eyes and snorted in disgust. "Not you too. Do you think when they said 'And justice for all' they meant 'And justice for all except when you're in the wrong social strata'?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Colby! Don't put words in my mouth." Don's tone was sharp. Uh-oh. That meant Don was getting angry.

"You could try thinking with your other head for a change, Colby. It's not all about sex. Did you find the stripper attractive or something? Were you hoping she'd do you a 'favor'?" Megan was brilliant at her job, but once in a while I think she lets Colby's frat boy facade get in the way of her assessments.

If looks could kill, Colby's glare would have cut Megan down on the spot. I intervened hurriedly, hoping to avert any bloodshed, "You know that's not what he wants, Megan. He's a one woman man, and the woman's Hannah."

"And how would you know that, David?" Megan demanded.

"Because she's all he ever talks about now. That's not how it used to be, before they met. Give me a little credit, Megan."

"Megan's profile indicates that the stripper probably killed the kidnapper, and it's highly doubtful that he raped her. I happen to agree. She's a stripper for crying out loud." Don was still annoyed.

"Look, you want to nail her for it, we'll nail her for it. You're the boss. I'll do what you tell me." Colby hissed in frustration as he dropped into his chair.

"That's enough of that attitude. It's bordering on insubordination."

I sighed, Don was angry again. What was Colby thinking? "Alright, alright, can we talk about this? Can we lay out the facts for each side of the equation and negotiate here?"

"Each side of the equation!" Megan seemed amused, "You sound like Charlie."

"Well, that's what we do anyway, right? Lay out the facts and weigh them, then determine what happened? Why don't we lay out the facts for why each of you believes what you do? We might even arrive at a more feasible conclusion from all the facts. A sort of win-win negotiation. Besides, she's innocent till proven guilty, and this will help us determine what happened." At least, I hoped it would.

"So, Don, why don't you start? Why do you believe that the stripper is the killer?"

"Her fingerprints are all over the murder weapon. The smaller blow stunned him enough to get him off her, then the bigger blow to the back of his head that finished him off."

"Colby?"

"She's not strong enough to make that death blow. Have you noticed her arms? They're skinny little arms."

"That's it?" Megan's eyes were wide. "That's all you have to go on? Her arms were too skinny? They have to pretty strong to be dancing on that pole."

"No, the angle of the death blow is all wrong, Megan. Did we even have forensics check that? Or did they just assume that the stripper did it because she's a stripper? Why are you so quick to believe that she did it? All I want is to make sure that we treat her like we would anyone else. That she gets due process like any other citizen. That we're not shortchanging her because she's a stripper." Colby's eyes were shuttered. I'd never seen him like this. Like he was disappointed in us.

There was silence as Don checked the file. He looked up at Colby, a different look in his eyes. Respect? I hope so. "I don't know why I didn't notice that was missing in the file. David, have forensics check the angle of that blow. And bring her in so they can test how strong she is. See whether or not she can actually hit hard enough to kill him. We have to make sure we check everything, everyone deserves that much."

"Thanks, Don." Colby looked relieved. I could definitely empathize. I, for one, wouldn't want anyone slacking off because of a prejudice.

Everyone turned back to their work, I picked up the phone to call forensics.

"Thanks, David." I put the phone down and turned at Colby's quiet voice.

I grinned at him, "You owe me a beer. And justice for all, including me." He laughed and turned back to his own work.


End file.
